


Against the Wall

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tabitha still comes around, but it never lasts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

"Since when do you sleep against the wall? Man, I forgot how sweet the bedrooms are in this place." Tabitha flops down across her feet, groaning as she toes her shoes off. 

Amara sighs, burrowing deeper into the mattress. Tabitha keeps up a steady chatter, seemingly oblivious to her wiggling away. 

"How much longer are you going to sneak in? Eventually someone will catch you, and I doubt Logan has forgiven you for the whole Badger comment." 

The shoes fall with a quiet thump. 

"It gives you guys an excuse to work on improving security. Besides, it gets boring over at the Brotherhood." 

"You could always come back to stay." 

"I have to get Lance the car back by seven." 

Amara presses closer to the wall as Tabitha lifts the covers.


End file.
